Holy Man
The Holy Man is a legendary figure that founded the Ruism. Name His actual name was unknown. In a private message, the author revealed the Holy Man wasn’t surnamed Kong. As such, Confucius shouldn’t be used to refer to him since the name “Confucius” is a Latinized form of the Mandarin Chinese “Kǒng Fūzǐ” (孔夫子, meaning “Master Kǒng”), and was coined in the late 16th century by the early Jesuit missionaries to China.Nivison, David Shepherd (1999). "The Classical Philosophical Writings – Confucius". In Loewe, Michael; Shaughnessy, Edward. The Cambridge History of Ancient China. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. pp. 752–59. ISBN 978-0-521-47030-8. His name also part of seven Holy + Noun. The seven Holy are: #圣城 Holy City #圣剑 Holy Sword #圣人 Holy Man #圣血 Holy Blood #圣核 Holy Core #圣祭 Holy Sacrifice #圣龙 Holy Dragon Birth At birth, he emitted a purple aura that filled the entire kingdom. a pair of dragons dancing together in his room while wind and thunder accompany each other. Childhood When he was young, he was kind, intelligent and wise. He was loved by his family, friends and neighbours. At just three years old, he already read hundreds of books. When he was five years old, he already read thousands of books, grasping all the knowledge in the world. Cultivation The Holy Man started to cultivate at the age of 6 with the guidance Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable Skylark. He is considered as a legendary genius. His cultivation is widely acknowledged as the fastest in the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Way of Eternal Life The Holy Man founded early from of the Ru Way 儒 when he still in the Third Stage. Later on, this Way made him became one of the strongest existence in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Vying for Heavenly Way VIII On a certain year, all Tribulation Immortals that has what it take to bear the Mandate of Heaven (天命; tiān mìng) could feel there was something wrong with the Heavenly Way. The Heavenly Way seems to be bored and no longer wants to play. At that time, Holy Man felt it was the time for him to step forward and shoulder the Mandate of Heaven. Back then, he was unmatched in the world, and he felt he alone was worthy of shouldering the Mandate of Heaven. It wasn’t only the Holy Man that was thinking this way... more than 90% of the cultivators in the world have the same idea! Even the majority of those cultivators that had what it took to carry the Mandate of Heaven and had tread their own Way of Eternal Life, advancing to the Eternal Life Realm, felt that the person that would ultimately shoulder the Mandate of Heaven was the Holy Man. Of course, it didn’t mean that everyone was of the same idea. Holy Man fought and amazingly defeated more than two digits Eternal Life Beings. Among them were cultivators, beasts, ancient witches, monsters, demons, and even the so-called ‘gods’. Some of those Eternal Life Beings had concealed themselves from the world for a long time already. Everything related to them had long disappeared in the river of time, their heritage and their lineage had disappeared without traces... they alone were left due to having achieved ‘Eternal Life’, gaining an unlimited lifespan. They had been patiently waiting for the day the of the Disappearance of the Heavenly Way. That day, they would return to the world and fight for the Mandate of Heaven, becoming the new Heavenly Way, and giving birth to their everlasting legend. Meeting A Mysterious Youth However, just as Holy Man was waiting to shoulder the Heavenly Way and become imperishable, giving birth to his everlasting legend, the Holy Man met a mysterious youth. The youth then advised him against participating in the Vying. Unfortunately, the Holy Man took no heed of the advice and keep on participating in the Vying. Final Battle Soon after the encounter with the mysterious youth, a mysterious Eternal Life Being appeared in front of Holy Man. This Eternal Life Being as very strange, and it was completely different from all other Eternal Life Beings. it wasn’t a human, ghost, beast, monster, demon, or ‘god’. The Holy Man fought against the mysterious Eternal Life Being for dozens of years. In the beginning, the Holy Man had the upper hand, and several times managed to severely wounded it. However its resilience was above the Holy Man’s imagination. Even if it was wounded until on the verge of death, as long as it has a moment, it can thoroughly restore its injuries. Despite the Holy Man’s best efforts, he can’t kill his opponent. In desperation, the Holy Man used his unique talent, ‘swallowing’ part of his opponent’s existence. The opponent’s self will no longer complete. Finally, the Holy Man was defeated, both body and soul destroyed, while his opponent became the New Bearer of the Mandate of the Heaven, the Eighth Heavenly Way. Relationships Skylark : Main article: Skylark Skylark was the Holy Man’s mentor when he started his path of cultivation. Skylark also can use specially prepared ‘back door’ to access his legacies. The Thirteen Tribulation Immortals were well aware of the relationship between their teacher and Skylark, and treated her respectfully even after Holy Man’s death and despite their ‘higher’ stage. Thirteen Tribulation Immortals : Main article: Thirteen Tribulation Immortals The Thirteen Tribulation Immortals were the Holy Man’s most eminent disciples. Each of them are addressed as ‘founder’ or ‘ancestor’ by Ruism disciples. Song Shuhang : Main article: Song Shuhang Song Shuhang have met the Holy Man during one of his Entering Dream session. The Holy Man has directly taught Shuhang the «''Pregnancy Gaze» during that time. Afterwards, there are times when the Holy Man guiding and teaching him across time and space. As such, Song Shuhang should be addressed as ‘founder’ or ‘ancestor’ by Ruism disciples if he makes his relationship with the Holy Man known. Gold Core Composition One of Shuhang’s Gold Core Composition is drawing of the Holy Man teaching. Reincarnation of the Holy Man After the Battle of Ruism, rumours started to spread in Ruism that Saint Monarch Tyrant Song is the reincarnation of the Holy Man. After the Battle of Mars, rumours started to spread in All Heavens and Myriad Realms that Saint Monarch Tyrant Song is the reincarnation of the Holy Man. Legacy of the Holy Man Solitary Holy Pond : ''Main article: Solitary Holy Pond Solitary Holy Pond was a secret formerly known only to the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals. The Eighth Ruler of the Nine Serenities has been trying to find its location ever since eons ago. Its existence was finally revealed to Song Shuhang by Glazed Scholar. Eye of the Holy Man : Main article: Eye of the Holy Man The Eye of the Holy Man was safely hidden in an unknown location in the Dream World and guarded by the spirit of Fairy Good Fortune. Song Shuhang obtained the Eye on 23rd September 2019. Category:Dead Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lawful Good Category:Scholar Category:Ruism Category:Earth Category:Eternal Life Being Category:Holy